


Old Fashion Love

by angrybirdcr



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Has Issues, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Protective Bucky Barnes, Rom-com
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:47:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24046888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angrybirdcr/pseuds/angrybirdcr
Summary: Bucky gets to admit his feelings for his significant one
Relationships: Bucky Barnes & Reader, Bucky Barnes/Reader, James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes & reader, James Buchanan "Bucky" Barnes/Reader, James Bucky Barnes & Reader, James Bucky Barnes/Reader
Kudos: 19





	Old Fashion Love

**Author's Note:**

> One-Shot Inspired by the given prompt shown below (some of the lyrics included on the fic) It was a pleasure to be part of Tumblr's @wkemeup writing challenge. Thank You!
> 
> Prompt: Old Fashioned by Bruno Major
> 
> **DISCLAIMER: I don’t own any rights on any MARVEL characters, this is for entertainment purposes only. I only own the rights to my own original characters (OFC).**
> 
> ** Please DO NOT post any of my works on any other platform or site without my express written consent. Feel free to like and/or to comment. Thank You!**

There she was, breathtaking beauty wrapped in a curves hugging red dress, coming out the ladies room in complete oblivion of the heart stopping reactions she caused him.

“Hey Jamesy! How do I look?” She asked him with a heart warming smile, only she called him such term of endearment

“H-hi” He stuttered with a half gasp he quickly masked by clearing his throat “You look stunning…Did I miss a memo or something?” He asked discretely eyeing her up and down

She softly giggled covering her mouth

“You’re cute… No handsome, you didn’t miss anything. I just took your advice to heart. I’m going out with Luke” She said

I’m going out Luke

Just like that his world shattered in a thousand pieces. He felt a bucket of ice being dropped on him. She was going out with someone other than him.

“You ok? You zoned out for a moment”

“I’m sorry, you said?”

“I said I’m leaving now. See you around!” She said exiting the door.

He looked down with his hands inside his pockets before taking the elevator. He plopped down the couch with his eyes closed, messing his hair. Was it minutes? Hours? He didn’t know, there was only one thing inside his head: YOU.

“Hey Buck! Everything ok? You seem distressed” Steve said sitting next to him

“Yeah…why wouldn’t I?”

“Does this have something to do with certain kind receptionist that I just saw leaving into a fancy car?” He smirked at Bucky’s evident discomfort at the question… He just groaned back at him “C’mon bud, there’s nothing wrong with being attracted to someone.She’s a good girl, why aren’t you romancing her?”

“What are you talking about?” Bucky tried to fake ignorance

“Anyone with two eyes within 6 feet distance from you can tell the chemistry irradiating from you both!” Steve chuckled seeing a clearly embarrassed Bucky “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to say it like that… Look buddy, what I’m trying to say is it’s your call, don’t wait too much before it’s too late” He said before leaving a thoughtful and speechless James with his head between his hands.

Steve was right…He knew it from the beginning, it was love at first sight. He knew it since he first met her. The moment he met her eyes, for the first time in so many years he felt alive. How did that amazing girl managed to steal his heart with just a glance? He would never know, one thing he was sure of as he bolted out of Stark Tower: he wasn’t letting her go…

****

“So tell me Bella, how’s Stark treating you?” The handsome man of raven black hair and soul piercing eyes asked her

“Technically, I don’t directly work with Mr. Stark, I’m just a receptionist at his building. But I guess you could still say working there’s a great experience” She matter-of-factly said

“I’m glad to hear… and so much more that you finally accepted to meet me Iike this” He smirked while taking her hand on his, she laughed back.

“I hope that I’m not interrupting but then I’d be lying too” A deep husky voice said making them look

“James! What are you doing here? How did you know where to find me?” She frowned at him

“I have my ways…” He would never admit to her that certain playboy, philanthropist billionaire was not so secretly rooting for them “I need to talk with you now” He said with a steely unwavering look

“This is unexpected, can’t it wait?”

“I’m sorry but no. It’s urgent. I’ve been waiting too long for this…” He whispered the last part unsure if she heard him or not

“Ok…I’m sorry Luke. I gotta go” She sweetly apologized

“I guess that we are not doing this after all…” Luke chuckled putting up his hands in surrender. She gave him a quick goodbye exiting the restaurant, not without earning the prying eyes from other diners.

“Are you finally going to tell me what was all that about? Or are we just gonna walk all the way?” She shyly asked him

“I’m sorry doll… It wasn’t my intention to barge into your date that way. I just couldn’t hold it in anymore” They halted their steps, looking at each other’s eyes “I couldn’t bare the thought of losing you.” He said

“What do you mean?” She tilted her head

“I’m- I’m in love with you” Her eyes wide as saucers at his confession

“You Wh-what?” She stuttered

“I’ve known it since the first time I met you” He smiled at the memory “You were wearing a black pencil skirt and a white blouse, you had a really sexy high ponytail and this slight blush from running around with a pile of files and you became incredibly bothered when you dropped them on the floor” She stood still hearing him talk

“You helped me… although you looked as if you had just came back from hell with your hair all messed up and dirt all over your clothes” You both chuckled at the memory

“I made quite the impression on you, didn’t I?”

“You did” She awarded him with a million dollar smile “We became best friends after that. But, why are you telling me this now?”

“I know that I’m probably making a fool out of myself right now but I don’t care. I’ll gladly be a fool for you… I was charmed by you at first sight, the more I got to know you the more I started to fall for you, but I thought I wasn’t enough for you.” His eyes held something that she couldn’t pinpoint… care, regret, love?

“Why would you think that?”

“How couldn’t I? He’s everything that I can never be, he’s got the appeal, the means and the class. I saw how how he treated you and the way he looks at you, just tonight he took you to one of the most exclusive places in town…” he babbled with a down turned look, until he heard the most beautiful laugh ever. He looked up to see her showing him her pearly white smile

“You forgot to mention he’s also the typical entitled, uptight millionaire” His face was priceless, she couldn’t put the words to it “What? Jamesy!! I only went out with him because he’s been bugging me about it for months now! I kept rejecting his advances over and over again…” She blushed at the admission

“And why would you do such thing?” He whispered her as he closed the space between them

“Isn’t it obvious? He ain’t you”

He ain’t you

Her words ringed on his ears. Did he hear her right? Is she implying what he hoped for?

“I only like you” He was on cloud nine. The words he’s been dying to hear for so long.

“Do you know how long I’ve been waiting to hear that?” He noticed her shiver at the cold night, he took off his jacket and put it over her, never breaking their eye contact

“You tell me” She teased him

“It’s a cliché or so I’m told. To give your jacket up to someone when it’s cold. But I don’t care, I’ll do it all for you. I might not have the newest sports car or be able to give you the most expensive jewelry and gifts nor take you to exclusive places… although Tony might disagree with me on that one..” They chuckled, as he circled her waist “But one thing I can promise you is that I’ll take you to fairs and long walks on the beach, I’ll watch your favorites movies on the couch, I’ll walk you home to your front door, I’ll say farewell until the morning calls because I ain’t no modern billionaire but an old fashioned man that will be smiling a bigger smile than before” He said touching her soft lips while pulling her closer if that was even possible, with the bright moonlight and the stars reflecting on them as their background like a picture perfect scene taken from a movie.

He kissed her like there was no tomorrow, pouring his whole heart into it, making her feel everything he had been holding on just for her. The love, the longing, the care… And she returned every emotion, every caress and all the intensity with the sweetness and innocence that only her could show him. They kissed until they needed to breathe

“Wow… that was… amazing! Does this mean that…” She cut him off

“It means that I’m your girl Jamesy boy, unless that is not what you want. Although I think it’s too late to backdown, don’t you think?” It was her turn to smirk now

“I would never dream of doing that doll. You ARE my girl always and forever” He pressed his forehead against hers, brushing his lips against hers

“Oh baby, what you didn’t know is that I’m Old fashioned for you too” She said kissing him again…

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feel free to follow me on Tumblr at https://www.tumblr.com/blog/angrybirdcr


End file.
